An air traffic control system is a system that provides air traffic control services for efficient and safe operation of an aircraft and serves to provide an air traffic controller with identification and display of an aircraft, display and distribution of flight plan information, and flight safety warning and process requirements of the air traffic controller.
As the technology related to the air traffic control system, a technology for an integrated information processing system for integrally processing radar-based surveillance information, flight data, and information processing for air traffic for aviation security strengthening has been disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2013-0049365 (System for processing information of air traffic control).
On the other hand, for air traffic control, radar and next generation surveillance sensors have been widely used now. Among the next generation surveillance sensors, there is representatively automatic dependent surveillance-broadcast (ADS-B). The ADS-B serves to periodically broadcast an identification code, three-dimensional positions (latitude, longitude, altitude), a speed, and other information of an aircraft through a two-way wireless data link. Accordingly, the ADS-B may minimize restrictions (communication interruption due to a line of sight not ensured) of the aircraft, improve an air traffic control function, prevent a collision between aircrafts, and may very useful to allow aircrafts equipped with the ADS-B sensors to conduct mutual surveillance.
Due to the advantages described above, the technology related to ADS-B is being developed day by day, and the ADS-B information transmitted from the ADS-B sensor includes more and more information.
Although the ADS-B information is very useful, due to the configuration of the air traffic control system, the current air traffic control system does not utilize all the ADS-B information.